This invention is directed to analysis of a biological fluid sample.
Health care costs consume a significant percentage of the gross national product. A substantial portion of the cost of health care is attributed to laboratory testing, which can be labor-intensive. Such laboratory testing can involve testing for multiple analytes in a patient's blood, urine, or spinal fluid.
Time is of the essence in laboratory testing. In certain instances, the successful treatment of a patient requires quick results from laboratory tests.
Sensitivity is also important in laboratory tests. Oftentimes, a substance of interest is present in minute quantities. In many situations, accurate diagnosis of a patient's condition requires the ability to detect these minute quantities. Existing testing systems are usually inadequate in that they suffer from at least one of the following disadvantages: high cost, slow results, or low sensitivity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for economically analyzing biological fluids which (1) is low cost; (2) provides quick results; and (3) can detect small quantities of analytes.